


Too Far

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Food, Gen, Starvation, Talk of War, War, lack of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Stoick discuss what to do about Viggo starving out Berk.
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo Prompt: Poor Nutrition
> 
> (Yes, I know Vikings didn't have potatoes, but they have them in the How to Train Your Dragon universe.)

Hiccup stared at the one lone potato on his plate. It was a big potato, and now that it was baked, it smelled heavenly, but that’s all that he was getting. That’s all anyone on Berk was really getting. Hiccup had given away most of his food now that Viggo was using a dragon to blockade Berk’s trading routes. Yes, he was the chief’s son, but that didn’t mean he had to eat better than anyone else. If anything, to him, it meant the opposite. He was  _ supposed  _ to give away his food and resources to his people. He was meant to serve them.

His father felt the same way too. Stoick was a big man and could use a lot to eat, but he felt that other people needed it more, especially the sick and those with children. 

Sighing, Hiccup cut into his potato and began to eat. His father sat across from him, eating the same thing. That was all they would be having for dinner, but because of it, hopefully others in the village would have just a little more for themselves.

“We need to find a way to stop this,” Hiccup said. He shook his head. “I can’t just sit by and let Viggo starve us out.”

Stoick nodded. “The stores are running out. And we can’t risk killing anymore sheep. We need their wool.”

Hiccup agreed with that. Wool was important in a place that got as cold as Berk. “Have the hunting parties brought anything back?”

Stoick snorted. “Just a few measly squirrels. It doesn’t help that we have to feed the dragons too. And we can’t just run on fish forever. We need the things those traders can give us.”

“Yeah…” Hiccup slid his knife across his plate, mashing up his potato with it, thinking. “I’ve got to do something.”

“ _ We  _ have to do something, Hiccup,” Stoick said. “You’re not alone in this war, especially not now that Viggo has taken it to Berk.”

Hiccup felt immeasurably guilty for that. After some silence he said: “Dad, I’m really sorry.”

“About?”

“If I hadn’t gotten involved with the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Eye, none of this would be happening. If I’d just left well enough alone…”

“But it was  _ Ryker  _ that came into  _ your  _ territory and captured one of your dragons and left Astrid for dead. It made sense for you to retaliate.” Stoick shook his head. “It’s the Dragon Hunters that have taken this too far, not you.”

Hiccup wished he could believe his dad’s words, wished that he didn’t think this whole thing was his fault. The war should have just stayed between him and Viggo, but Viggo had taken it to Berk. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fucking fair. 

There was silence as Hiccup and his father finished eating. It wasn’t a very long meal, given how little they had. Hiccup’s stomach still rumbled with hunger when he was done, but that would have to do. He stood up, gathering the plates to be washed. 

“I’m going to the blacksmith shop after this,” Hiccup said. “I need to think.”

“Hiccup, it’s no use.”

Hiccup’s eyes flashed with anger. “Don’t tell me that.”

“Then tell  _ me  _ how on Thor’s green Earth you’re going to unchain a dragon from the bottom of the sea,” Stoick said, leaning forward. “You’ll drown trying.”

Hiccup shrugged, took the dishes over to the barrel of water they kept in the corner, took up a soapy sponge. “Then so be it.”

And that was the end of their conversation. 


End file.
